The Immunology of Type 1 Diabetes Core provides logistic support to investigators examining autoimmune or type 1 diabetes or other endocrine autoimmunities. The Core is centered in the Department of Pathology and Immunology. The Core provides: i) assistance in the maintenance of various inbred mouse lines, including conventional non-obese diabetic (NOD) mice and NOD lines in which a variety of immune-relevant molecules has been deleted; ii) training in the maintenance and testing of diabetogenic strains; iii) expertise in, and training for, the isolation and examination of islets of Langerhans; iv) services for the generation of new diabetogenic mouse strains using Balb/c and NOD embryonic stem cells; and v) provision of isolated cells, cell lines, and monoclonal antibodies relevant for immunological research. During the past funding cycle, services were provided to 31 investigators, which represents a doubling of service provided compared to the prior funding cycle. This reflects, in part, increased utilization of the most frequently requested service, maintenance and provision of inbred strains. The increase also reflects the new services for provision of cell lines, isolated immune cells, antibodies and peptides. The Core provides service to and has helped to cultivate a diverse group of investigators at Washington University with a commitment to studying the pathogenesis and treatment of type 1 diabetes. Services from this Core were instrumental in facilitating high impact studies of the immunobiology of type 1 diabetes.